


How would you help Dan?

by super_phan_natural



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Depression, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert, platonic phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_phan_natural/pseuds/super_phan_natural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find yourself at a party, and you see 16 year old Dan. How will you help his confidence? Will you change history, or did you make it the way it is today?</p><p>nothing romantic, just encouragment and happiness</p>
            </blockquote>





	How would you help Dan?

**Author's Note:**

> First proper reader insert. Also, Dan isnt Gay and I know that. But teens get confused and what not, so here we go.

You were sat on your bed, laptop on your torso as you resumed your evening browsing. It was calm, and luckily you finished all your work and assignments. It was just you and the meme infested internet.

You had your headphones in, listening to your music, mindlessly scrolling through tumblr, when you heard a rather loud door slam. You looked up to expect your room to contain one of your family members, but no one entered your room. Quizzically, you asked:

“Everyone ok?”

No one answered. But there was a small whimper, ever so quiet. You get up, setting your laptop aside. Carefully, you turn the handle. What if it was a murderer? Oh dear God, these are the last moments of your life. You’re in the first 5 minutes of Supernatural. 

You weren’t going down like this. You weren’t going to die like some weird white girl in a horror movie. With more confidence, you swing open the door.

BAM.

The door hit something behind it. You quickly regain your awareness, and open it properly.

“OW! What the shit…” You heard. It was dark in this room, and it was rather small. It seemed to be a medium sized pantry, and you look around. Slowly, you look down to see a person curled up in a ball. 

“Oh, oh my God, I’m so sorry…” You apologized. Why were you in a pantry OUTSIDE YOUR OWN DOOR? You look back, but your bedroom is no longer there, instead it was a kitchen with music pumping from the other room. Is this a weird dream or something? Did you fall asleep when browsing?

“Oh crap, did Lindsay send you?” the person asked. It was a rather familiar voice, but you didn't know who it was. It was a boy about 16 or so, so maybe you're supposed to be with him for a… what? What do 16 year olds do together? You should know, apparently you're 16 too.

“Um, no she didn't. Sorry I bothered you, I wasn't aware someone was here…” you trailed your sentence as you see the boy wipe his eyes. Wait, he was crying. Oh no, what do you do?

“Are… are you ok?” you ask him.

“I’m fine” he answered rather shakily. You didn't believe him, so you slide down the wall opposite of him and close the door. It wasn't so dark once your eyes got used to it, and the light from the other side of the door shone through the bars on the door, giving a bit of light to see.

Slowly his head lifted, and you notice his face. Your eyes go wide as you see a 16 year old emo version of Dan Howell right in front of you.

“Dan?” you almost whisper out. He rolls his eyes as he sniffs and tries to swipe the long fringe out of his face.

“They told you, didn't they? Great, now people from other schools know” he huffs.

“Um no, my... friend told me about you. Who's they?” you ask. Dan Howell is right in front of you, fetus form, using the pronoun game. Where the hell are you? Someone’s pantry in the middle of… England? You have no idea what's going on, so you assume it's just a dream. Too many reader inserts being read. 

*looks at the reader like in the Office*

“Well, Lindsay and her stupid boyfriend Michael. They were spreading rumours about me and I… I can't go out there” he looks towards the door. 

“What rumours?” you ask.

“oh my God, why am I doing this. There are these rumours going around that I'm gay” He hesitates for a second.

“Are you?”

“No! No I'm… maybe? I don't, I don't know…” he huffed out yet again. You nod slowly. 

You scooch over on his side and rest your shoulder beside his.

“Dan, listen… you seem like an awesome guy, but you have a very low self esteem. Just because some guy is spreading rumours, it doesn't mean they're true. And hey, who cares? You don't know yet who you are, so don't put labels on yourself at a young age. Once you're older, then you can say who you are. And even then you don't need a label. Don't limit yourself to who you can be. I'm serious” you pat his shoulder lightly.

“But I'm hopeless as a human being. Im planning to go to uni after high school, but then what, become a lawyer? Trust me, there is no reason to worry about me. I have almost no friends and my life is an actual mistake. I can't limit myself when I have no potential. Sorry you joined the pity party here” 

Your mind whirls as you hear him talk so low of himself.

“are you out of your mind? Dan, you are one of the coolest people I know. People who are bullied at a young age always end up somewhere great. It may be a tough road at first, but it will get better. In a few years you'll have the best years of your life, and you're going to be around people who support you and love you. You will help so many people in the future, so never say that you're worthless, because you're not” 

You breathe in as you recite the quote you repeat in your head when you feel down.

“An amazing person told me this: You are a human with one life and it's up to you to make it the best life you can.” 

He sits there, stunned from your rather loud outburst.

“I guess… I guess you're right. I shouldn't put my worth so low” he said rather quietly. 

“Here, let's go out to the party again. If anyone says anything, I'll punch them out” you threaten. He smiles slightly and you help him up. 

“Wait, who are you exactly?” he asks before leaving the pantry.

“Y/N. I'm from the school around like, 10 miles from yours? My friend-” you pause to make up a name. “Genevieve brought me here”. Great lie, you don't even know what to do next.

“Oh. Im dan, but you obviously know that. And you don't really have to do this, no one will like you if they see you talking with me” he states.

“Well, they're missing out” you say, turning on your heel with a type of pride. You're helping the person who helped you. Well, at least in your dream.

It didn't take long before a guy who seemed to be 16 or 17 pointed at Dan and snickered to his friends. Dan saw this, as he breathed in sharply and seemed to be turning away. But you weren't backing down. Hell no, you were going to fight back.

“Hey, do you have something to say? Or are you just a mute?” you ask when you walk up to him. You never stood up to someone, but for some reason this didn't bother you. You knew you had to protect him.

**(((this part is optional, as the reader here doesn't have a british accent)))

“What’s this? An American coming over to my country and trying to jump up, yeah? Well I got news for you mate, go back to your country you twat and mind your bloody business” the boy says with a northern accent.**

“How about you flander over to your friend there and piss off mate” his friend barks at you.

“How about you have some respect instead of talking behind peoples back's. You have any dignity?” you snap at them.

“Behind his back, yeah? HEY! EVERYBODY!” He shouts, his arms waving over his head. “Daniel Howell is a gaylord, and he made out with Luke on Friday!”.

The music was off and it got really quiet. All you heard was the laughs of the guy with his friends. Your eyes search the crowd, and you see Dan's face. It wasn't sad, or angry. It was...empty. Like his whole world just collapsed.

You don't know how you got the courage to do this, but your fist ended up punching the guy square in the jaw. Everyone gasped and silence swept over them again. Then as about an eternity passed, people started cheering, high fiving you as you slandered away from the guy. There were whoops and hollers, and you felt amazing. You looked over and tried to find Dan. Instead you were greeted by a blonde girl and a guy.

“Wow, that was amazing! You punched Michael Zallanger! He's such a dickhead. I'm Amy. Who are you anyways? Haven't seen you at school before” The girl (who you assume is the one who hosted the party) asked. 

“Y/N, but yeah I'm from a different school. I was told my friend would be here but I guess not” you lie. Before she could ask who, you spotted Dan. You motion him over, hoping he would take the hint. Your hand hurt from the punch, and you noticed your knuckles were bleeding a bit. You hid your hand behind your back, as the sight of the blood was making you weak.

“Hey Dan!” Amy waved as he walked over. As the casual conversation extended, you realized the boy beside her has not said a word, and kept a stealing glances at Dan. Dan tried his hardest to not look at him, and avoided most of the talking. You did most of the talking, and it was hard making up scenarios that did not include anything past 2007. You tried talking about Fall Out Boy and My Chemical Romance and let your inner emo shine. And you tried not to spoil anything for them about the future.

Dan was eager to leave, but it was only 20:10. You took a sneaky look at your phone because you didn't want to show an advanced touch screen in 2007. That would be chaos.

“Can I talk with Dan in private for a second?” you ask politely. He was getting really squirmy, and he needed to chill. You pulled him to the side, feeling a bit dizzy yourself.

“What’s going on? Why won't you talk to that guy, completely ignoring him?” you ask, a bit annoyed. 

“that's Luke” He whispers.

Oh.

“just talk with him, sort things out. He was looking at you, Dan. Don't be awkward, just because you kissed him out of curiosity doesn't mean it was a one time thing. Plus, you'll meet so many people, why not take the chance?” you suggest. 

“Thanks, Y/N. For everything”

“No problem. One last thing: take chances, Dan. You'll find the best person soon, and you need to build up that confidence. Just wait, you'll have a life you can't even imagine” you say, trying to reassure him. Your voice cracks at the end, and you feel tears stinging your eyes. He nods, a bit confused for a second. You smile, because he doesn't know. He doesn't know how much he will inspire others, especially you.

the both of you walk up to Luke and Amy, and Dan starts talking to Luke. It was mostly whispers, and you and Amy decide to leave them alone. Your vision is blurring more and more, and the blood on you hand is pumping. You tell her your going to the wash room, and you grab a pen and notepad from one the drawers in the kitchen. You scribble a note and press it onto the washroom counter. You lean against the wall. You hear less of the music, and your vision fades to black.

Your work here is done.

\---

There she was.

I couldn't believe it at first, as the memory was like 9 years ago. She should be around my age, but no. She looked 16, just like back then.

I was always trying to find her, but you can't do much without knowing their last name. But she was there, on tour as we were doing the VIP meet and greets. Its 2016, maybe it's a distant relative.

But as I saw her walk beside me, it was the same smile. The same glint in her eyes like the time at the party. I seemed to be visibly shocked, as Phil nudged me slightly. 

“you ok?” he mouthed. I nodded. 

We hugged, and as she pulled away from Phil and hugged me, I heard that familiar voice again.

“You see, I told you you'd find the person in a few years. I'm glad you've come so far, Dan” She said quietly before walking away and thanking Phil and I.

After the show we finally got to the hotel. My mind still echoed with her words. She… she knew what was going to happen.

“You've been quiet all day, is everything alright?” Phil asked me as we ate our late dinner on our beds.

“I just… there was this girl, and I could've sworn it was the girl that inspired me back at that Godawful party I was at when I was 16 or so. Remember her? I told you about her confidence and how she stood up to that Michael guy” I say.

“Maybe they're related or something” Phil suggests as he stabs is food.

“But you know what she said to me when she was about to leave? ‘I told you you'd find the person in a few years’. Like she planned it all along” I say.

“Hmm” Phil hummed. “I guess she just came from the future”.

“Phil, that's not possible” I roll my eyes. 

“You're the one who's going through this, not me” he defends himself.

The more I think about it, the more I think it's true.

“Sleep on it, Dan. You'll feel better in the morning. But nooow, we gotta watch this new anime together. You'll feel much better” he smiled.

“Now I know what she was talking about” I replied. Phil was the person who I was waiting for. The person who will help me no matter what.

“Uh yeah, I'm pretty awesome!” he boasted sarcastically. I push him over and we turn on Netflix.

Yeah, she was right.


End file.
